


Урок начинается в восемь ноль ноль

by sleeping, WTF_Pochta_2019



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping/pseuds/sleeping, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Pochta_2019/pseuds/WTF_Pochta_2019
Summary: Бриджит много курит, играет с сестричками и надеется на чудо





	Урок начинается в восемь ноль ноль

— Мама Тененбаум, пойдём играть?

— Пойдём, милая.

Пойдём.

На столе перед ней сигары — она уже сбилась со счёта, как часто прикуривает очередную. В убежище темно, сыро и пахнет гнилью, а сигаретный дым — единственное, что забивает её ноздри, отодвигая омерзительные запахи окружающего пространства. Как можно так жить и не сойти с ума... Раньше надо было думать, а сумасшедшие этими вопросами не задаются. 

Маленькие сестрички в рваных платьях, например, не спрашивают ничего. В пять лет жизнь прекрасна, даже если ты немножко не такой, как все. Бриджит разработала плазмид, чтобы возвращать девочек к первоначальному состоянию и извлекать моллюска без последствий, но последствия остались. Девочки с горящими глазами все равно стремились на поиски ангелов, и мало что могло их остановить. 

Бриджит пыталась занять всё их время собой. У них не было чёткого распорядка дня, но по времени в Восторге уже давно никто не жил. Она играла с ними, учила их азбуке, счёту, письму, рассказывала о жизни на поверхности. Они даже сочиняли и писали письма: себе в будущее, выдуманным друзьям в другие города, друг другу с насущными вопросами. Подумать только! У неё был целый детский сад физически здоровых детей, но с больной картиной мира. Девочки рассказывали друг дружке про ангелов, обсуждали мистера Бабблса и складывали из кубиков с буквами свои имена. Бриджит учила их общению с помощью писем и достигла в этом определенных успехов. 

Она даже ходила пару раз в отделение Срочной Почты, делая вид, что отправляет эти письма, написанные кривым детским почерком, будто это всё по-настоящему. Будто почта всё еще работает, и за кассовой стойкой не прячется мутант, выжидающий немногих оставшихся в живых жителей Восторга. Будто письма без адресата достигнут своей конечной цели. Конечно же, Бриджит рассказывала девочкам о почте и её роли в жизни общества (а также о Пневмопочте в Восторге), но им было неинтересно. Интересно было вычерчивать буковки в записках друг другу и рисовать Мистера Би. 

Однако один из таких походов принёс восхитительное открытие. В глубине почтового отделения, где пахло плесенью не так сильно, нашлись целые коробки неотправленных посылок. Они лежали кучей мятого картона, но попадались и неразодранные экземпляры. Среди них были упаковки дешевых сигар, боже, Бриджит бы все отдала за пару-тройку штучек, а тут нетронутые блоки, ненужные никому, ведь ни отправителя, ни адресата уже, скорее всего, не волновала участь их посылок. Почтовая подстанция в Дарах Нептуна оказалась просто кладезем ценных находок, а на одной из верхних сортировочных полок Бриджит нашла большую коробку хрустящей бумаги для письма кремового цвета. Девочки были рады и очень заняты новой игрушкой. 

На столе перед ней очередная пухлая стопка блоков сигарет. Она чиркнула спичкой и закашлялась. Сухой мерзкий кашель рвал её горло, постепенно переходя в истеричный смех. Если кашель не убьет её в конечном итоге, она пустит себе пулю прямо в горло над языком. 

Сегодня по пути на почту она встретила его. Туз в рукаве.

Здесь, в городе.

Она нашла его в тот самый момент, когда одна из сестричек была наиболее беззащитна. И дала ему выбор — убить или спасти. Бриджит никогда не была уверена в его эмпатии, но теперь надеялась на лучший исход. 

Надежда — это всё, что у неё осталось.

Девочки сидели в канализации, как мыши, тихонько выбираясь в город. Иногда они сбегали, ведь установка на добычу АДАМа была чересчур сильна в их неокрепшем разуме, и маленькие сестрички раз за разом шли на дело всей своей жизни даже после исцеления. Бриджит отчаянно надеялась на чудо.

Джек в городе, и он использовал данный ею плазмид по назначению. Он начал спасать сестричек, и Бриджит стала ему бесконечно благодарна. 

Она закрылась в кабинете и смеялась, пока не начали гореть легкие. Тогда она вновь затянулась сигаретой. Пальцы потемнели от бесконечного курения, но в этом городе грязное всё — начиная от липких стен канализации и заканчивая гнусными мыслями обитателей. Что уж там пальцы. Если Джек решил помочь им, она будет в состоянии увезти девочек из города и дать им лучшую жизнь.

После убийства Эндрю Райана они опять разговаривали лицом к лицу. 

— Девочки помогут тебе, — сказала Бриджит, затягиваясь очередной сигаретой. Помещение пропиталось дымом насквозь, но она этого уже давно не замечала. 

Ведь ты помог им. 

Ведь ты такой же, как они — смелый эксперимент гениальных учёных, чьи достижения могли бы призраками преследовать их до конца жизни. 

Бриджит пыталась стереть себе память никотиновыми испарениями и при затяжке сжимала пальцы в кулаки. Ногти впивались в кожу, и легкая боль становилась обычным продолжением кошмара, в котором она жила изо дня в день. 

— Девочки обязательно помогут тебе, — сказала Бриджит Джеку. — Ведь ты помог им. 

Он оказался не совсем таким, как был задуман, и её это радовало. Теперь она ощущала уверенность, что скоро всё закончится. Это чувство пьянило её, потому что она не испытывала ничего подобного с самой Гражданской войны. 

Джек в городе, и он должен был завершить эту историю.

Она села прямо на обшарпанный стол в своём кабинете и сложила дрожащие руки на коленях. Всё, от неё зависящее, было сделано, и сейчас на сцену выходил новый герой. 

Джек ушёл из убежища.

Сестрички играли в прятки. 

Бриджит чувствовала себя пьяной. 

Она вышла к девочкам. Что именно испытывают сестрички к своему новому знакомому, было неясно. Ощущают ли родство? Симпатию? Тревогу? Доверие? Она не знала. Но попытаться разгадать стоило. 

Бриджит рассадила девочек вокруг себя, чтобы написать Джеку письмо. Почему бы и нет? Возможно, это их последнее совместное письмо. 

Здравствуй, Джек.

Привет, Джек.

Как дела, Джек?

Пойдем гулять по городу, Джек.

У нас всё хорошо, Джек.

Увези нас из Восторга, Джек. 

Пожалуйста, Джек, пусть наш финал будет счастливым. 

Пожалуйста, Джек.

— Мама Тененбаум, не кури на листики, они рвутся. Мистеру Би не понравится.

Пожалуйста.


End file.
